Guardians of life and Death
by Alyoshaman
Summary: Alex and Garret have been rivals and friends since meeting but now with separate way they will meet again for a whole new adventure that will make them go crazy Xoc wantedX (alternate universe of strongest human)
1. not the full oc from the series

Name: Alexander Kawa Valentino

Nicknames and titles: Raging supernova, star of tomorrow, one that shine for others, the temperamental nice guy and the protector of truth and life

Age: 18

Gender: Male

height: 6ft 3in

Bio: Alex is a not your particular type of student in kuoh student he is known as the sweet sleeping dragon by many for beating up delinquents and perverts while showing a dragon behind him loved by many hated by more but behind that mask of him he was raised in Gregory by non-other than Azazel as well hated and feared by the angel and devil faction for his neutral point in the three great power and defeating Ophis, Surt, Uriel and Ajuka this is his final semester in Kuoh but a certain Crimson haired beauty drag him to a new storm with a possibility of….. MARRIEAGE!?

Hair: Short spike hair

Appearance: a slim built when outside Uses a Kuoh academy clothes with a Scarlet or Turquoise shit inside, outside of Kuoh Usually use a black t-shirt with a black pants with a pair of snicker.

Race: Humanoid dragon (former human)

Hair Colors: Auburn (Normal), Lava-like (Sacred Gear in use), and Scarlet (Balance Breaker)

Eyes: Brown (Normal), Red dragonic (Sacred Gear in use), and Navy Blue Dragonic (Balance Breaker)

Skin: Light skin tone. May appear some scales if Alex want to

Abilities: Holy Magic Expert, True-Master Cooking Skill, Pro-Boxer, Martial Arts Expert, and Extreme Dragon Sense.  
Weapon: Blade of Surtr, and Saint Gloves

Sacred Gear: The Lost Longinus, [**World** **Salamander**]. Allow Alex to transform his body and soul into that of a dragon. Allow Alex to masterfully control some elements, and Makes his Power and Strenght higher. The Dragon Ignis resides in this Sacred Gear.  
And The Lost Longinus, [**Cloth** **of** **Wonderer**]. Look similar to Akihiko Sanada clothes in persona 4 Arena except he has a shirt with the symbol of the sun. It does allow Alex to use some of GOD power. The Dragon Inty Resides in this sacred gear.  
-Balance Breaker #1: **[Scarlet Dragon Armor]**. Alex is equipped by a scarlet color armor. The armor is similar to DMC's Gilgamesh weapon, but it's scarlet. There's also a long coat cladded in the Armor. This Armor is mainly for offense. This is Balance Breaker of [**World** **Salamander**]  
-Balance Breaker #2: **[Defending Turqoise Star Armor].** Alex Armor changes into turquosi color with yellow parts it has some traits of the sacred gear except he has a helm fungsi. info/ wp-content/uploads /2012/12/ Fungsi-dan-Manfaat-Helm-Bagi-Pengguna-Motor . jpg in the form of dragon his gloves turn into gauntlets and his shirt turns into a thick leather mail with the sign of a star . This armor is thicker since it's mainly use for Defense. Can also make an Shield that can only be destroyed by Elder gods, and being that exceeds Elder God's. This is the Balance Breaker of [Cloth of the Wonderer]  
-Balance Breaker #3: **[The Mighty Constellation Dragon's Armor]**. The Balance breaker of both Sacred Gear. Alex's clothes and weapons have tribal marks with the color turquoise and the gem have a gold star shape form as well the wings have tribal gold in them he has power of both sacred gear as well the power **[one with the star]** and [**will and guts of the truth dragon**]

Weakness: Normal Form, and Balance Breaker: Ice, and Darkness.

Other Explanations:

**[burn] **create a heat pulse, Manipulate fire and amplify the power tenfold any fire type weapon

**[crush] **destroy area or place that has ground, manipulate earth and amplify the power tenfold any earth type weapon

**[the world feeling] **feels the aura of the people and the land

( **[burn]**, **[crush] **and** [the world feeling] **can be used with **[world salamander] **butweakened)

**[slash] **it multiply or increase the power the slash of the greaves creates

**[pierce] **it increase damage or increase the piercing power of the gauntlets (can only be used in balance breaker #1)

**[defend] **creates a nearly-omnipotent shield for himself

**[protect] **creates a supreme barrier for him or allies

(both **[defend] **and** [protect]** can be used with sacred gear **[cloth of wonderer] **but decreased power)

**[absorb] **can devour any energy and change it for himself

**[holy hack] **can use and manipulate god system,create and order angel as well use special holy spear for destroy or bless (can only be used in balance breaker #2)

**[Will and guts of the star dragon],** allow Alex to Destroy Reality, Control his own reality, Regeneration when Alex body is destroyed

**[one with the star's] **can control, gain energy and knowledge from the stars

(**[will and guts of the star dragon]** and **[One with the star's]** can only be used in balance breaker #3)

Personality: Very High temper and extremely sensitive. But once you know him Alex is a tolerant and nice guy. He's very awkward around girls. Very Scary when he is angry

Likes: Cooking, Video Games, and Butts (doesn't accept it), and Boxing.

Dislikes: Perverts, pervert's and perverts, villains(everything that represents a destructive part of a sin), Riku (has a burning rivalry against him) and people that insults his family and friends only thing to do **RUN BITCH rrrrrrrrrrrrruuuuuuuuuunnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn!**)

Friends Besides the Student Council: Vali Team, Gaming buddy's( Sirzech, Ajuka, Azazel, Izayoi and Micheal), Sairaorg Bael(kohai of the same martial arts)

Family: Inty Kawa Gonzales(father, deceased), Marie Raizel Valentino(mother, deceased) Azazel (adopted father) and Vali Lucifer( Adopted brother)

Familiar: A healing energy being in the form of Kangaroo Named Gustavo and a phoenix harpy named Lilia

Harem: Rias, Akeno, Xenovia, Sona, Tsubakie, Serafell, Rosswaiz, Kuroka, Koneko, Momo Velia Deviluke, Lilia, and Kurumu Kurono

Name:

Garrett Yuki Motto

Nickname:

The Shadow of Death, Dark Emperor of Death and Guard of reality and death

Race:

Half reaper/human

Age:

17

Personality:

He is a little goofy and immature at most of the time but when it comes to fights and wars he goes in battle maniac mode, he is also very emotional even if he hides it a lot.

Story:

He is somewhat reserved with his past. He had a good start in life, had many thing till one day he lost it all, sins he was weak back then he was determine to not lose again and he trained to be the strongest. Doing so he became distant to people and started to not get alone at all with anybody, but one day he meet Alex and he felt somewhat a trust wordy feeling to Alex and follows him to only become his never ending rival and best friend.

Height:

6' 1"

Hair Style and Color:

Spike to the back (Sasukeish), White

Appearance:

Gray Pants, a Black Slim No-Sleeve Shirt with a Short-Sleeve Green Jacket with Hood, Brown Hi Boots, Black Fingerless Gloves

Weapons:

Blade master, Heavy Blade, Twin Blade, Blade Brandier, Edge Punisher, Flick Reaper, Steam Gunner, Tribal Grappler, Dual Gunner

Sacred Gear:

X Shadow Death. To do a material weapon it becomes a fusion of two different weapons and gives it a snow white color but on the edge of the weapon it gives a blood red like color, the wolf Umbra of the Dead brother and rival of Lux resides in the sacred gear.

Forms:

Shadow Form:

This form will make him grayer in everything, from his close to his weapons, he is almost impossible to hit when there is no light. He literally becomes like a shadow.

Beast form:

This form is excellent when he is in going solo fight with an army, he literally brakes the fabric of space to summon all type of weapons that he uses and not one but a million of them, it is said the he is so strong in this form that he got a title of a "Dark Emperor" just cuss of this form. It is known as "Beast mod" not just cuss of the intense power similar to a berserker but cuss he transform to an armor that looks like a demonic beast as well.

X form:

In this form he doesn't summon many weapons, just dual guns, a great sword and twin blades. He shows only on white wing representing his love to his fallen fiancé, his close are the same as his normal appearance but the green becomes red and the gray becomes brown.

Balance breaker:

In this when this balance breaker make him get a wolf like white armor that summons weapons that have a blood red like color on all the weapons he uses, he can also use blood as a weapon but it must be out of the body. His cud also combines different weapons that he summons even legendary kind. And use the **[seal of death] **the ability is that can handle any entity life span, order grim reapers and use and control a special system that the lord of the dead Thanatos left behind

Friends:

Alex... (Not mush there.)

Team:

None Period

Weakness:

Lava, Kind off affectionate toward sexy ladies, Succubus and can't die now.

Likes:

Big Busty Blonds with Glasses, being in war, being in the front lines of war yelling "**THE BRITISH ARE COMING!THE BRITISH ARE COMING!**"

Dislikes:

Being pawned, classes, and gay men going gay on him, and "My lil pony"

Family:

-Dead, don't want to talk about it.

-Garrett

Familiar:

Jane, a black panther with yellow has eyes; it's a she but sounds like a guy in her panther form. In her physical human form she is an elegant hot woman with a pale white skin and bold red lips and dead black hair covering her face. She has a very tsundere attitude to with Garrett but she doesn't love him, she is just attracted sexually to him.

-I wonder how good you are in bed with that wolf form-

Jane

Harem:

-No, A real man only loves one woman, and I lost her.-

Garrett

But still possible harem: Asia, Gabriel, Mittlet, Coriana, Yasaka, Jeanne and Ravel

Ultimate combination ability:

When Alex and Gar uses both their ultimate balance breaker they can use **[supreme lock] **it ability is that they can do anything with any entity lower strength than them.


	2. Stories Main facts

edit/Author note: well as much as you people haven't tried to even review I imagine you don't care much for the story but no problem so I'll tell you people this once this story is powered by review if note this story will not start and only deathoverlord has reviewed so thank you dude your awesome and people start or keep reading strongest human it is an awesome fanfic so il start with the first few facts of my story

[slayer] doesn't exist in this universe the all of the oc exist but their destinies have slightly changed likes Izayoi, Nue, Riku and Alex

Izayoi mother lives so he doesn't face his father, doesn't create [slayer] and only obtain his supreme form but doesn't have sub form

Nue parents are alive but he obtains all of his abilities and his sacred gear

Riku mother isn't dead so he doesn't meet Silvia and works for the fallen angels

Alex mother is alive

New op oc may appear in the series

Iseei exist he is still the Red Dragon Emperor(not much there)

The oc of princess of dragons might be in the series in all of her loving abs thought(since this is the second time I have seen the profile and love the character but the person doesn't put the story)

The super incredible war doesn't occurred (go figure)

Demon will exist but from the series yondemasu yo azazel-san (issei will have azazel gremorie)

Alex meet god from the bible when a child he gave Inty

The [order of the dragons] exist as an anti-faction against the khaos brigade the founder is Lux before his death (riku, alex and izayoi mother are in the faction)

The four horseman of the apocalypse exist as grim reapers or nephelim (gar father is war and yes they are from darksiders)

i might put oc for the [order of dragons] as many as i can (may appear once or twice depending if it is a mision) pm me or review if you want me to put oc

and one more thing im really serious about the review or pm is the only motivation i have so please put reviews or pm me even though is a flame it will fuel me and my poor grimlock that lost it's energy when i didn't finish avenging


	3. Epic Prologue

I don't own highschool dxd if not I would have done strongest being already

As well I don't own any of the OC that appear in the series only Alex and Gar (would technically it my friends and brother from another mother oc but on with the show)

Normal pov

~Dimensional Gap~

The Dimensional gap the place that divides heaven, earth and The Underworld is place that kaleidoscope looking in an infinity space but right now Great Red also known as the Dragons of Dragons watches with amusement two lights colliding with each other, one with Three colors Scarlet, Turquoise and Gold and another with two colors White and Crimson.

Two teenage boys in armors battling each other, Dragon Vs Wolf, Lava Vs Ice and **Life Vs Death** this two being where clashing since they came here it is been one whole month since it started no matter what has happens they only see each other.

You hear a voice say [slash] when the dragon performed a roundhouse kick that creates an energy slash strong enough to cut a dimension when you hear another voice coming from the wolf saying [parry] using all 7 Excalibur's and true Excalibur to divert the attack with ease

[slice]

[Defend]

The wolf coming at high speed for an endless assault while the dragon getting ready to block the attack when both collide to make an universal explosion that shakes all three planes

Both there armor is broken showing an auburn colored haired teen and an a white haired teen both of them are exhausted to the point that they realize that even with all of their ability in use they can only use one more attack both of them grinning ear to ear maintaining their thought that they will win.

"So Alex is it time now to finish this?" the wolf says with a chuckle

"Looks like it is…. well let's finish this gar!" screams Alex

[one with the stars] [burn]

[Armageddon blade] [slice]

Both of them charging there attack to finish this

"ALEX!" **{LUX}** you hear Gar shouting but there's another being voice shouting as well at their opponents going at high speed toward them

"GAR!" **{UMBRA!} ** Just like Gar you hear Alex doing the same

When both attack collide making the Dimensional gap and outside of the place shake and nearly crack and a large explosion occurred

Xscene BreakX

~Yosora Residence~

Normal pov

A auburn colored teen wakes up in a panicked way but takes a deep breath

'_Had to be the same dream of that memory'_

He gets up with an angry look at his face to start his day

**That's it people that how this start maybe revised if I feel like it or everybody think that is weird**


End file.
